Power Of Love
by Lady Silverress
Summary: Back in the time of the Silver Millienum, the planets were at peace and they were filled with joy. The peace was soon to be shattered for the Earth was under attack with Nemisis and called upon all their allies to aid them...Our story begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapters Are Kinda short!  
><strong>

**A/N/ Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything! Just Love it!  
><strong>

**The Power Of Love**

Back in the time of the Silver Millienum, the planets were at peace and they were filled with joy. The peace was soon to be shattered for the Earth was under attack with Nemisis and called upon all their allies to aid them...Our story begins...

The Moon

"Your Highness!" A man came into the King's study. The King looked up at the man. "Yes General, what is it?" He asked cautiously. "I just recieved word that Earth is under attack with Nemisis." THe General reported. "Are you sure, General?" The King asked sadly. "Yes, your highness." "Alright, prepare our knights for battle...We leave at sunrise." The King said. "Yes, your highness." The General said as he bowed and left the King's study. The King stood up and walked out of his study. "Your highness." A Servant greeted him as he stepped out of the study. "Yes." He asked. "Its time." She said brightly. The King smiled and followed the servant to the Queen's delivery room. He walked into the room to see the Queen holding a baby and their son sitting on the bed next to her. The Queen looked up at him. "Jonathan, come look." She said happily. He walked over to her and stared at their new daughter. "She beautiful, isn't she?" She asked. He looked at her. "Its a girl?" He asked happily. The Queen smiled. "Yes, I think we should call her Serenity." She said. Jonathan smiled and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I think thats a wonderful idea, but how about we call her Serena for short?" He asked softly. The Queen smiled and looked back down at her baby. "Okay." "Sarah, would mind taking Samuel to the nursery?" Jonathan asked. Sara nodded and picked Samuel up. When they exited the room, the king turned toward his wife. She looked up at him. "Whats wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Serenity...War as broke out on Earth, we have been called to help them." He said softly as he stared into her eyes. Serenity's heart sank. "When do you leave?" She asked sadly. "At sunrise." "Please be careful." She said as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Always."

Early the next morning the king walked over to the Queens side of the bed and kissed her softly on her cheek. "I love you, Serenity." He whispered as he stood up and walked over to the craddle. He leaned over it and kissed his daughter on her forhead. "I hope I get the chance to spend time with you, Serena...Daddy loves you." He whispered. He walked out of his chambers and headed towards the nursery. He walked in and walked over to his son. He knelt down at his bedside. "I love you son, take care of your mother and sister, while I am gone." He said sadly as he rose to his feet and bent over to kiss his forehead. He turned and walked out of the nursery. The king headed out of the palace to meet with his army and head to Earth.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

16 years later...

After the war with nemisis, the Earth and Moon were no longer allies, for the death of the Moon King. It was now Princess Serena's 16th birthday and it wasn't the only thing she was excited about. Her brother Samuel was returning from Jupiter. He had been there for the past nine years, due to knight training. She gracefully walked into the ballroom when she was greeted by a man in a black tuxedo and a mask over his eyes. "Princess, may I have this dance?" He asked sweetly as he held his hand out for hers. Princess Serena smiled brightly and took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to waltz. "I wasn't sure if you were going to show." She said softly. "I wouldn't miss it for world, my love." He said. She smiled and they continued to waltz. "Mother, who is that dancing with Serena?" Samuel asked. "I'm not sure." The Queen said. Suddely the windows slammed open and the lights flickered. The music stopped playing and everyone went silent. "Darien, whats going on?" She whispered. "I don't know." He answered as he held her close. A man appeared. "What do you want:?" Queen Serenity asked. "Your Daughter." He said as he blasted her down. "MOTHER!" Samuel and Serena cried. Samuel rushed to help his mother and Darien pulled Serena behind him. "Who are you?" Samuel asked angerily. "I am King Mendos of Nemisis." He said coldly. He called for his generals to come and collect Princess Serenity. Four Generals appeared next to King Mendos, two on each side of him. The two on his right side head toward Serena and Darien. Serena gripped Darien's shoulder tightly.

Darien drew his sword and prepared for a battle. "Move boy." The one with long white hair said. "I don't think so." Darien said coldly. "Have it your way." He said as he drew his sword and swung it at Darien. Their swords met with a clang as they began to fight for Serena. Samuel took the opportunity to rescuse Serena. He grabbed her hand and they ran back towards their mother who was back on her feet. A painful scream made Serena stop in her tracks. "No!" She cried as she turned around to see the General pull his sword out of Darien's side. "Ahh!" He screamed as he placed his hand on his wound. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees. "No!" She cried as she pulled out of her brothers grasp and ran to Darien. He looked over at her as she came closer. "Serena! Stop!" Samuel yelled as he ran after her. She reached Dariens side, tears streaming down her cheeks. He breathed deep and heavy as he looked up at her. "Darien..." She whispered as he fell over into her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I'm sorry...Serena..." He choked out. "Shh...Don't talk, everythings going to be okay." She cried. "I love you..." He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell unconcious. "No! Darien! Please don't go!" She screamed as she cried harder. "Serena, look out!" Samuel yelled. "Huh?" Serena looked behind her just in time to see one of the Generals grab her arm. "Ahh! Let go!" She cried as he yanked her away from Darien. "No! Samuel help!" She cried as she struggled to get free. "Serena!" Samuel yelled as he watched them disappear. He fell to his knees, next to Darien, in defeat. Queen Serenity ran over to her son and the young man laying next to him. Samuel looked over at the young man on the floor. He looked familiar in the face. He quickly put his hands over his wound and applied pressure. Queen Serenity knelt down next to him and stared at him closely. "Who is he, mother?" Samuel asked. She looked over at his sword as seen an E symbol engraved on it. "Oh no..." She whispered. "What?" Samuel asked. "Guards!" Serenity yelled. "Mother, whats going on? Who is he?" Samuel asked as guards came running in. "Yes your highness?" One of them asked. "Please take this young man to one of the guest room and fetch a doctor immediately." She ordered. The guard nodded and they picked up Darien and carried him to a guest room. Queen Serenity stood and started to walk away.

"Mother, talk to me." Samuel said as he walked beside her. "This is bad, Samuel." She said softly. "What? Who is he?" He asked again. "He's the Prince of Earth, Prince Darien..." She whispered. Samuel stopped walking and stood in shock. The Queen turned around and studied her sons facial experessions. "Whats wrong?" She asked after a moment. He just stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

Serena sat in a corner of a cell crying. What had just happened? Was he really dead? She wished it was all just one big nightmare and she would wake up in her room. "Why are you crying?" A small voice asked from another cell. Serena looked around. "Who's there?" She asked with her voice a little shakey. "My name is Alaynia, who are you?" "I am Serena." She said softly. She heard her gasp at the sound of her name. "Princess Serena, of the moon?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" Serena asked curiously. "I have heard so much about you, hows Darien?" She asked excitedly. "Hes..." She started as her heart began to race and tears started to fall. "Hes...hurt pretty badly...or worse." She choked out. "What do you mean?" Alaynia asked a little scared. "He was hurt while protecting me, I don't know if hes alive or dead." She cried. Alaynia's heart sank as she tried to take it all in. A man came up to Serena's cell. "Princess...someone wants to see you." The man said. She looked over at the man with anger in her eyes. He opened the cell and grabbed her by the wrist. He lead he to another cell and opened the door. He pushed her inside and slammed the cell door shut. Serena fell to her knees and glared back at the man. "I'll be back shortly." He said as he left. "Serenity..." A weak voice said from the otherside of the room. She looked around the room and spotted an older man sitting on the floor. "Who..who are you?" She asked. He smiled slightly. "I am your father..." He answered. She rose to her feet and she could feel anger start to rise with in her. "I sent for you..." He began. She clinched her fists and blew up. "What? This is your doing?" She yelled angerily. Her anger took him by surprise. "Honey...I..." He started as she intrupted him. "I can't believe this...not only your alive, but the man I love is probably dead or dying, because of you?" She screamed at him. "Wha..What do you mean? Nobody was suppose to get hurt..." He said sadly. "What did you expect? Did you really think mother and Samuel would let them take me? I mean seriously..." She yelled. He looked down at the cell floor. "I'm so sorry, honey..." He whispered. "Ahh!" She screamed out as she fell to her knees crying. He stood up and slowly walked over to her. He gently pulled her in to his arms. "I didn't mean for this to happen...I just wanted to see you..." She cried harder into his shoulder. He tried to comfort her as she cried...


	3. Chapter 3

Samuel walked up to his mother, who had just finished talking with the doctor. "Is he going to be okay?" Samuel asked. Queen Serenity turned to face her son. "I don't know, it's to soon to say." She said sadly. "Did you know, about him and Serena?" He asked. "I suspected it, but didn't know for sure." She said softly as she turned and looked into the room at Darien. "So..what happens now?" He asked. "First we have to find Serena...When the King of Earth finds out about this, there's going to be a war..." She said sadly. Samuel nodded in agreement.

"Honey...I have something for you..." He said softly. She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him. "What is it?" She asked curiously. "It's not here, but when you go back home...It's in my desk in my study. Open the top draw and you'll find it, with a letter." He said softly. Serena looked at him in confusion. He smiled softly. "Your not a prisoner here, Serena, when we are finished here, you will return home in your room." "Why are you here?" She asked. "I am here, to keep the kingdom safe for King mindos." He said sadly. She hugged her father tightly. "Serena, my dear...I am so sorry for what I may have cost you, just so I could see you..." He said sadly. She squeezed him tighter as tears fell down her cheeks. "It's time.." A man yelled from the door. Jonathan and Serena pulled out of the hug. "I love you Serena.." He said softly. "I love you too, Daddy." He smiled softly as she stood up. "Happy birthday honey." She smiled and walked toward the door.

Serena appeared in her room. She looked around for a moment and then ran out of her room and up to her fathers study. When she reached it she slowly walked in and walked over to the desk. She opened the top drawer and found a small envelope and a small white box. She pulled them both out and sit in her fathers chair. She opened the box to reveal a small golden locket. She opened the locket and found a small silver crystal inside. It was absolutly beautiful. She put the locket it around her neck and opened the envelope and pulled out a small letter...

_My dearest Serena,_

_ If you are reading this, it is your 16th birthday and I didn't come home from the war on Earth...This locket holds the key and heart of the moon. It will give you great power when you need it. I love you, honey and happy birthday. _

_ Love your father_

She sat there for a moment, until Darien crossed her mind. She stood up quickly and ran downstairs hollering for her mother. "Mother!" She shouted as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Serena?" A male asked from behind her. She turned around quickly to find her brother standing behind her. "Samuel!" She cried as she leaped into his arms. "How did you escape?" He asked. "I didn't they let me go...Where's D...Darien?" She asked. Samuel pulled her away from and looked at her with sad eyes. "Samuel...where is he?" She asked as her voice shook. "Come on..." He said as he lead her back up the stairs and to Darien's room. They walked in slowly and Serena pulled away from Samuel. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly walked to his bedside. She sat down on his bed next to him and looked him over. His shirt was off and his stomach had white bandages around it. She ran her slender finger across his chest and moved them up to his face. She bent over him and softly placed a kiss on his lips. "Please...please be okay..." She whispered as she cried softly. Samuel stood in the door way and watched closely.

Weeks went by and Darien's state only turned for the worse. Princess Serenity never left his side, praying he would open his eyes and tell her everything was okay...but he never did. "Honey..." A small voice asked from the doorway. Serena looked over in their direction. It was her mother. "Yeah.." She spoke weakly. "Serena...you need to understand, that somethings were just not ment to be." Queen Serenity said softly as she approached her daughter. Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks. "No...I refuse to believe that...He'll pull through, I know it." She said as she turned back to Darien. "Serena please..." "Leave me alone..." Serena said sternly. The Queen sighed and left the room. Serena stood up from her chair and slowly sat on his bed. She knew he was slowly slipping away from her and there was nothing she could do. She layed down next to him. "Dear Darien..." She began slowly. "Please don't leave me...I need you...I love you." She whispered as she slowly rose up and gently placed a kiss on his lips as a single tear landed on his cheek. A bright white light glowed from around her neck and surrounded them.

The Queen and Prince Samuel was walking towards Darien's room when they seen the bright white light coming from his room. They ran to the room. "Serena?" The Queen yelled as they entered the room. The light slowly faded and Serena suddenly felt weak. 'What just happened?' She wondered as she collapsed next to Darien. "Serena!" The Queen shouted as she rushed over to them. She rolled her daughter over to face her and noticed the glowly locket around her neck. "What just happened mother?" Samuel asked as he walked over to them. Before she could answer Darien started to stir and they looked up at him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at Queen Serenity and Serena. "Serena?" He asked as he slowly sat up. "Is she..." He started. The Queen smiled brightly. "She will be fine." She said softly. "Mother, What happened?" Samuel asked again. "She used to the silver crytal...I don't think she realized it, but she did to heal Darien." The Queen said softly staring down at her daughter. "The Silver Crystal? Where did she get that? I thought only father knew where it was?" He asked. "He is...I don't know how she got it, but its right here around her neck." The Queen said as she fiddled with the necklace. Serena slowly opened her eyes. "Mother?" She asked weakly as she looked up at her. "How do you feel?" Queen Serenity asked. "I feel tired, what happened?" "Somehow you tapped into the silver crystal." She said with a smile. "Serena?" A weak voice said next to her. Her eyes light up at the sound of his voice and she leaped out of her mothers arms in his. "Darien!" He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "I was so scared that I had lost you." "Shh...I am okay now...thanks to you, my love." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Serena, How did you escape?" She asked. Serena pulled out of Dariens arms. "I was taking to Nemisis, to see father. I wasn't a prisnor there." She said softly. "Serena, father is dead. He died back in the war with Nemsis. You know that." He said softly but a little irratated. "If father is died, then how did I know where to find the silver crystal?" She asked harshly. "Lucky guess." He said. "No it's not, I seen father and Alaynia too." She blurted out. "Alaynia?" Darien and Samuel said together. Serena stared at them as they stared at her. "Yes, she is a prisnor for King Mindos and so is father." She stated. Samuel rose and walked towards the window. "Is she okay?" Darien asked. "Yes." She answered softly. He sighed in relief. "I have to go rescue her." Samuel said as he started to leave. "Samuel wait." Darien said as he stood up. "I am going with you." He said. "Darien no, you can't go, your still weak." Serena cried. He looked down at her. "I have too Serena...I promise I will come back to you." He said as he lifted her chin up to stare into her eyes. She nodded in agreement as tears started to fall.

"Please becareful, son." The Queen said sadly. "I will mother, we will back before you know it." He said as he hugged her. "I love you Serena." Darien said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too, Darien." She said as she kissed him. They pulled out of the kiss. "Bring him back safely." Serena said to her brother. "I will, sis." He said as they teleported to Nemsis.

Samuel and Darien appeared on Nemisis, dowm in the dungeon. They carefully walked around looking in cells til a weak voice called to them. "Samuel?" She asked weakly. "Alaynia?" He asked as he ran to her cell. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes, I think so." She said as she walked towards the door. "I am going to get you out of here." He said. "How? One of the gurads has the keys." She said sadly. Darien walked towards the cell. "Alaynia." "Darien!" She cried. "Darien stay here why I go look for the keys." Samuel said. Darien nodded in agreement. Samuel walked down a hallway until he was stopped. "Samuel, is that you?" A man asked. Samuel turned towards the cell doors. "Father?" He asked. "Samuel, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Serena told me Alaynia was here and I came to rescue her." He said. "Hey!" A guard yelled. Samuel turned to his right and saw the guard. The guard headed towards him. Samuel pulled out his sword and prepared to fight. The guard to pulled out his sword and began to fight with Samuel. The fight didn't last long before Samuel beheaded the man. Samuel put his sword away and began to search the man for the keys. He found the keys and unlocked the door to his fathers cell. "What are you doing?" Jonathan asked. "We don't have a lot of time father, lets go." "I can't if I stay here, King Mindos wont attack the moon." Jonathan said as he backed away from his son. "We need you at home, father. We will deal with Mindos later." Samuel said as he urged his father. Jonathan hesitated for a moment and then nodded as he followed Samuel down the hall. Samuel reached Alaynia's cell and unlocked the door. She leaped into his arms and he hugged her tightly. They all took eachothers hands and teleported back to the Moon.

The Queen was in the ballroom hall when the doors opened up. She turned around and froze in her place. "Jonathan?" She whispered as he walked through the door. He smiled he walked towards her. "Serenity!" "Jonathan!" She cried as she ran into his arms. He held her in his embrace. "I can't believe your alive." She said as she closed her eyes. "I know, its so nice to finally beable to hold you in my arms again." He whispered. "Yout Highness, where is Serena?" Darien asked the Queen. She pulled out of Jonathans embrace. "I believe she is in the rose garden." She answered sweetly. He smiled and nodded as he left the room and headed out towards the rose garden.

She stood infront of the fountain as he walked into the gardens. "There you are." He said softly. She smiled as she turned around. "Darien!" She cried as she ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried." She said softly. "Everythings okay now, come on I want you to meet my sister." He said as he pulled her out of his embrace and took her hand. She smiled as they walked back up to the palace.

"Oh Samuel, I thought I would never see you again." Alaynia cried as she pulled out of his embrace. "Shh..it's okay now. How did you get there?" He asked curiously. She looked down at the floor as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "When my father found out about us, he went into a rage and gave me to King Mindos." She cried. "What?" A voice shouted. They both turned an looked towards the door. Darien and Serena were standing in the door way. "Father did what?" He asked again as he walked towards her. "He gave me to King Mindos for a peace treaty, because I am in love with Samuel." She said as she stared her brother in his eyes. Darien was furious, his blood was boiling. "And that's why I won't be returning to Earth with you." She spoke softly. He nodded as he walked away. "Darien?" Serena called after him. He continued to walk away without a word. Princess Serena ran after him.

"Darien wait!" She cried. He stopped and turned around. "What are you going to do?" She asked. He stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "I am going to talk with my father and I have to grab something from home, I will return shortly." He said as he kissed her cheek softly. "I Love you." She whispered. "I love you too." He said as he turned and left for Earth. Serena heard a loud crashing sound come from inside the palace. "Mother! Samuel!" She cried as she ran towards the palace...

Darien appeared in is room and looked around his room. "Where have you been?" A man asked hatefully. Darien turned and looked over at the door way. "Where's Alaynia father?" Darien asked. "We've already been through this. Now answer my question." His father snapped. "I have been on the Moon, with the woman I love. You going to send me away, like you did Alaynia?" Darien snapped back in rage. His father stood there in disblief. "Yes Father I know what you did..." Darien said as he continued to look around his room. "I wouldn't go back, if I were you." His father said. Darien turned and looked up at his father as he found what he was looking for. "What do you mean?" He asked. "The moon is at war with Nemisis as we speak." "Serena.." Darien whispered as he teleported back to the moon, leaving his father there alone.

Darien appeared back on the moon in front of the palace. He looked around to see people running around screaming and the palace starting to crumble. "Serena?" He yelled as he ran into the palace. "Alaynia!" Samuel yelled as he looked around the ball room for her. "Samuel, over here!" She cried. He looked around and spotted her over by the doorway of the ball room. He ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yes." She nodded as she looked past him. "Samuel! Look out!" Alaynia cried as she pushed him out of the way. Samuel fell to his knees as he heard a painful scream. "Alaynia!" He yelled as he turned and saw one of Mindos men jab a dagger into her chest. She fell to her knees as Samuel jumped up in anger and pulled out his sword as he charged at the man. Before he had time to react Samuel jabbed his sword into his heart. The man let out a painful cry as Samuel pulled out the sword. The man fell to the ground dead. Samuel dropped his sword and ran to her side. "Alaynia!" He cried softly as he lifted her body into his arms. She looked up at him weakly. "Why?" He whispered. "Because, I love you..." She said softly "Alaynia?" Darien yelled as he ran over to them. "What happened?" He asked as he looked up at a broken Samuel. "He came out of nowhere and she...she saved me..." Darien looked back down at Alaynia. "Get her out of here." He said as he gave Samuel is teleporting key. "Take her back to Earth and get her some help." He said as he looked at Samuel. Samuel took the key and nodded. Darien stood up and left to go find Serena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let go of me!" Serena shouted. "Your coming with me now." King Mindos growled as he began to drag her. "Let my Daughter go!" King Jonathan yelled. King Mindos stopped and turned arround. "You brought this on yourself, Jonathan. We had a deal and you broke it, now I am taking what I want." He said. "Over my dead body." Jonathan said as he stepped in front of him. King Mindos tossed Serena to one of his generals as he began to battle Jonathan. Serena watched in terror. Darien ran into the room and saw Serena. "Darien!" She cried as she spotted him. Darien took out his sword and ran towards Serena and the General. The general took out his sword and let go of Serena. Darien charged at him with all his anger flaring. Within minutes the general let out a cry as Darien jabbed his sword in his chest. He pulled his sword out of his body. "Darien!" Serena shireked as she ran into his arms. "Darien get her out of here!" King Jonathan shouted. Darien nodded and lead Serena out of the palace. King Mindos took his sword and jabbed it into King Jonathan's stomach. "Ahh!" He cried out. "Still as weak as you were sixteen years ago, I spared you last time but not this time." Mindos said as he pushed the sword deeper into his stomach. Jonathan let out a painful cry as Mindos pulled the sword out of his stomach. Jonathan fell to the floor. "Jonathan!" Serenity cried as she ran to her husbands side.

King Mindos turned towards the Queen. "Don't worry Serenity, you will be joining your husband soon. She turned and glared at him. "My daughter will find the power with in herself to destory you...Mindos." She said in disgust. He chuckled as he raised his sword. "I don't think so." He said as he jabbed his sword into her chest. She let out a painful cry as he pulled out his sword and she fell to the floor next to her husband...

They appeared on Earth, at the front gates of the palace. Darien led Serena into the palace as he searched for his sister. He ran upstairs to her bedroom with Serena close behind. He entered the room as the doctor was leaving. "She doesn't have much time...It would be a good time to say you good byes, Master Darien." The Doctor said as he walked out the room. Darien dropped Serena's hand and slowly walked over to Alaynia's bed. "Darien.." She whispered. "Yes Alaynia I am here..." He said softly as he took her hand. Serena stood back and watched with sad eyes. "I'm not afraid...I know mother is waiting for me..." She whispered. He stared into her eyes. "Alaynia...you can't leave me." He cried. "Don't worry, I have a feeling we will be together again." She said as she closed her eyes for the last time. Darien and Samuel watched her close her eyes and take her last breath. "Alaynia, No!" Darien shouted as he cried. Serena walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get away from me!" He growled as he pushed her away and left the room. Serena looked over at her brother who sat there silently staring at Alaynia.

Days after the war on the moon, Serena watched as her brother walk around the palace like a lost soul and her lover in a rage of anger. He hadn't spoken to her since that day, She walked out it to the sun light and stared down at the ground. They were alone and miserable, this isn't how it was suppose to be. They were suppose to be happy and living. She slowly opened her eyes and held on to her necklace. She knew what she had to do, for all of them to be happy again. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks. She placed her hands over the silver crystal that lay around her neck. She whispered softly as she called upon it. The crystal glowed as she wished for it to give them a new future there on Earth. "Serena what are you doing?" Samuel asked as he approached her. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I am fixing everything, giving us a chance to be happy." She said as the light grew brighter. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Yes, I have never been more certain about anything, than I am about this." She said as she clsoed her eyes once again. The light engolfed them, placing them to a new future there on Earth. One day they would meet again and have the happiness they deserved...

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I lost my orginal copy to this story and can't remember exactly how it was suppose to go, so please for give me. I am also thinking about continuing it from here, but I am not sure yet. We'll see if I can come up with anything! Right now I am currenty trying to finish my other stories so please bare with me! Please Review and tell me what you think! Your review inspire me to continue writting and improving my stories! Thank you!


End file.
